Forgotten Family
by d.j.-dude
Summary: InuYasha had always thought that his mother died accidentally, and now he lived with his semirich father. But what happens when InuYasha is kidnapped and introduced to his real family
1. Strange Feeling

I am back with another idea! Yes, it is me! D.J.dude, -! It's only been about a week since posted a story! But nobody seems to like it. I've got a little over 10 hits and 0 reviews. Such a pity. Screw what I said about those 11 stories I said I was going to write! I'll get to them in good time.

Disclaimer: In the wise words of Miss Yukari from Azumanga Daioh-"Yeah, right! Like hell!"

**Forgotten Family**

The day was going by fine. It was sunny out, and the streets crowded with people trying to get out of their houses and enjoy the day. A day that seemed almost perfect. Then… night falls. A fourteen-year old boy, by the name of InuYasha, came home after being out with his friends, Miroku and Koga. InuYasha locked the front door after entering his home. Letting out a deep sigh, he walked into the kitchen, and opened the door to the refrigerator. The boy pulled out a bottle of Gatorade before closing the door again. The door closed, and suddenly, InuYasha felt as if he was being watched. InuYasha, still standing in front of the refrigerator, looked around his immediate surroundings while slowly opening the bottle of Gatorade. Something dark moved across the ground. InuYasha recognized it as someone's shadow.

"Dad?" called InuYasha. "Is that you?"

InuYasha followed the shadow as if playing a deadly game of hide and seek. The hanyou boy expected to see somebody standing along the wall. But as he turned the corner, he saw nothing but the wall. Assuming that he was purely delirious, InuYasha tightened the bottle cap onto the bottle he was holding. He walked up to flights of stairs to the third floor, on which his room was located. He leaned back against the wall closest to the door when he entered his bedroom. He began to feel the eerie sense that someone was secretly stalking him.

InuYasha cautiously walked over to the window on the far side of the room. For a while, he did nothing but stare down at the street. A cat walked by. But other than that, there was absolutely no other movement.

Suddenly, there was a sharp pain in his upper back that traveled to the rest of his body and he fell to the floor. He tried to catch a glimpse of his attacker. But InuYasha could barely squint because of the pain that had also disoriented him, and obscured his vision. He couldn't move. All he could do was lay there helplessly.

The attacker lifted InuYasha off of the floor and onto there back.

"Time to take you home, little brother," was all InuYasha heard before he was blacked out.

And that was the first chap of **Forgotten Family**. Plz don't forget to review. The last story I wrote sucked I guess. No body reviewed it. Trust me! **Love At First Suicide** **Attempt** is a good story. 'specially for the fans I have so far.  Damn! The emoticons still don't work! Whatever!! I need your reviews!!! Plz review! I accept flames. I'm getting desperate now. One last time! Plz review!! Don't worry! The next chapter will be longer!


	2. Gone for 14 years

Hahahahahaha! I've finished it the second chap! I'm putting more comedy in it too! Good thing I made this Drama/General. After this chapter is up, I'm going to keep writing for **Because I Am**! Maybe I'll get more reviews that way…

CAUTION: SOME CHARACTERS ARE OOC!!!

Disclaimer: I still don't own InuYasha…

Beginning

Gone For 14 Years

"Why hasn't he woken up yet?!" asked Sesshomaru, impatiently.

"You were too rough with the poor boy," replied a woman with a soft voice.

Just then, InuYasha woke up feeling a little groggy. That struggle in his bedroom, and the blow to the head had taken a lot out of him. InuYasha could barely sit up. At the same time, he could smell three different scents. Four including his own. And yet, two of them were similar to his own scent.

"I see you've finally woken up," said the woman.

"…Wh-what…? Who are…you…?" asked InuYasha still in pain.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you..."

"What...? Why wouldn't I…?"

"Hey, Kid! It's the way _you_ think," said someone standing on the other side of the room.

"Well then who are you?" asked InuYasha sitting up while he rubbed the back of his head.

"I'm Koga. You're InuYasha, right?" said Koga.

"How'd you know that?" demanded InuYasha.

"We used to play together when we were little. Ask Sesshomaru."

InuYasha directed his attention to the tall man leaning against the wall closest to InuYasha's left. He had long silver hair, and purple marks on his face. The most recognizable mark, in the shape of a crescent moon. What caught InuYasha's attention first were Sesshomaru's narrow amber eyes.

Sesshomaru noticed that the boy he hadn't seen in years was staring into his eyes with a combination of fear, curiosity, and confusion. There was a short silence in the room until Sesshomaru decided to confirm Koga's words.

"…That is… right…" said Sesshomaru, unsteadily.

After that, Sesshomaru said nothing. The woman began to speak once more in an attempt to make the awkward situation comfortable.

"Why don't one of you show InuYasha around? I'm sure he'd be happy to hear from you after so long." said the woman.

"I'll do it!" said Koga before Sesshomaru had time to react.

"B-but…fine. I have to go help father anyway." said Sesshomaru.

With that, Sesshomaru left to finish what ever business he had with his "father". And InuYasha followed Koga around, trying to get his bearings and ask questions about his past, and who the people living in the place were.

Koga and InuYasha had been exploring for hours when they decided to take a break. Koga told InuYasha that there was a secret place that the two used to go to all the time when they were little.

"Remember this place, InuYasha?" asked Koga. "We used to come up here all the time."

"Really?" asked InuYasha.

"Yeah. It was the coolest place we'd ever seen. And we were the only one's who new about it." said Koga putting his arm around InuYasha.

He looked up at the sky. It was dark now, and the stars and the moon glowed through the darkness of the night. The sight was truly beautiful. InuYasha could barely take his eyes off the sky. InuYasha suddenly saw a light flash, and then he saw himself and Koga sitting there on the ledge staring at the sky. Younger versions of themselves under the night sky. InuYasha couldn't tell if what he was seeing was an actual memory, or if it was just something that he wanted to see without realizing it. Essentially…a mind trick.

"Who was that woman…?" asked InuYasha quietly.

Koga pulled InuYasha closer to himself before saying: "I…I don't think I'm the right person to tell that…"

InuYasha didn't mind being so close to Koga, even though he didn't really know him. Truthfully, InuYasha felt that Koga's touch was more reassuring, and friendly, than cold, and annoyed. But some things, he just had to know. So, naturally, he kept asking questions to see what he could get out of Koga.

"How can you remember me this well…when I never knew you existed…?" asked InuYasha.

"Don't worry! I wouldn't remember _you_ if _I_ were gone for 14 years." replied Koga.

"I was gone for 14 years?!" said InuYasha not believing what he was hearing. "So then… who have—the man I've been living with… he's my dad—right?!

All Koga could do was look up into the eyes of the panicking, and now standing, hanyou with a sympathetic look on his face. Being at a loss of words, Koga looked at the ledge they were on, and sadly shook his head.

"So, what?! Are you my brother or something?!" yelled InuYasha.

"No. But Sesshomaru is," said Koga. "I'll bet you've already noticed that."

Now that InuYasha thought about it, that was why he couldn't look away from Sesshomaru.

"Well, technically, he's your half brother." said Koga.

"Explains the half of his scent that I didn't recognize." said InuYasha.

End

Tell me what you thought about this chapter. Tell me what you you'd like to read in the next chapter. I already have an idea of how I'm gonna start it, but I'm not sure how I'm gonna end it.


	3. Meet you father, InuTaisho!

Before I post the next chap of **Because I Am** for you guys, I'm gonna let you read this for the time being. This is the third chap for **Forgotten Family**. In this chap, you will meet InuTaisho, in a conversation with his eldest son, FLUFFY! I mean, Sesshomaru.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sesshomaru walked down one of the many hallways of the mansion. His father needed help to install a door in the room that was almost a mile under the ground. This was only just in case they absolutely had to use it. The door led to a place across town. That place was another mansion.

Sesshomaru, had finally made it to the main stairwell, and began descending to the bottom floor. A long while later, he made it to the bottom, after skipping about a thousand or so steps, and walked into a dimly lit room.

"I am here, father," said Sesshomaru. "And so is your youngest."

"I have noticed that, but thank you for the incite," said InuTaisho. "I sensed his presence in our home."

"I'm sure you have. But…" said Sesshomaru.

"But what, my son?" asked InuTaisho.

"Why have you not mentioned to me before that I had a younger brother?"

"Because I knew that eventually, you would meet him when you were both old enough to remember… and understand,"

"Understand what, father?"

"That doesn't matter right now. Help me put in this door."

Sesshomaru obeyed his father, but the entire time, wondered why there were all of these escape routes. So much despondence. So many secrets.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Koga ran after InuYasha, who was trying to force his way out, and hopefully, back home. Or at least to the place where he felt at home. They were speeding down a corridor, headed for another door in this hell of a maze.

"Wait, InuYasha!" Koga called to InuYasha.

"Why should I?!" yelled InuYasha.

"You can't leave!" said Koga almost impatiently.

"Why the hell not?!" InuYasha asked his so called "friend".

Koga's answer was simply him catching up to InuYasha, and wrapping his arms around the hanyou just as InuYasha reached for the door knob.

"Let me go," said InuYasha getting frustrated.

"No!" yelled Koga. ""why would you want to leave? You haven't even met your dad yet!"

"Why would I want to meet the person who abandoned me?!"

"He had a reason to…-"

"What reason?!" said InuYasha cutting of Koga. "He hated seeing me?! That's probably it."

"No, that's not why!"

"Then why?"

"Why don't you stay longer so you can ask him yourself?"

Just then, the door InuYasha was being held back from walking through opened. A very tall, and muscular man, walked in. He had long silver hair and two purple streaks on his cheeks. (_A/N: that rhymed_!)

There was a long, silent moment, as Both InuYasha, and this man stared at each other. They looked a lot alike. Too much alike to InuYasha. Amber eye to amber eye they stood. Koga didn't have to worry about InuYasha getting away now, because InuYasha wasn't about to move.

"I'm gonna go…do…something…over…bye!" said Koga he rushed out the door into whatever room lay beyond it.

InuYasha and InuTaisho continued to stare at each other. That is, until InuTaisho dropped to his knees, and pulled his son into a long embrace.

"InuYasha!" exclaimed InuTaisho.

"D-Dad…?" stammered InuYasha.

"Yes. It's me." Said InuTaisho overjoyed

Just because InuTaisho had felt it when his son entered the mansion doesn't mean that he wouldn't still be overjoyed to see him.

InuYasha didn't fight this man who was holding him like there was no tomorrow. He also didn't fight the feeling that he had right now. The feeling that he had for most of the day actually. But there was another feeling that was added onto the previous ones, mainly being confusion. But something about being so close to this man, even thought InuYasha didn't remember him, felt that there was a strangely paternal feeling coming from InuTaisho. InuYasha hugged back, despite suddenly feeling tired. InuTaisho sensed this and picked up the hanyou, and taking him into a room, say, three minutes away from where it was that they were already standing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

InuTaisho opened yet another door, and carried InuYasha into the room. There was a bed, on which InuTaisho laid his son on. (_A/N: to anybody with a sick mind that sounded a_ _little odd_) InuTaisho pulled the covers over his son. InuYasha had already fallen asleep, by now. InuTaisho looked down at his son, smiling. He never thought that having his son back would make him feel so happy. Well, he knew he would be happy, but nothing could have prepared him for this.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And that's where I'm going to end this chapter! So… what did you think of that? I know it was a weird way to end that chapter but really, I had to.

Plz. R&R! the next chapter will be longer!


End file.
